


Smells Like Tobacco Vanille

by Everie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't expect each prompt to be long, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I got 480 short prompts, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Will add tags as I go, unless I feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everie/pseuds/Everie
Summary: From arguing about how the toilet paper roll should face to discussing if Bigfoot really exists, I got 480 writing prompts to put our favorite Dysfunctional Lovers through.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The One Where She Tries To Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Write something you really want to say to someone but don't have the courage to.

When it hits this time, it feels like this will finally be it, this is the one that's going to flatline her. She barely makes it out of the bar and into the elevator.

Her relic malfunctions again and she's lost count on what number this makes it. She lost count a long time ago. Somewhere between roaming The Badlands with Panam to staging a coup with Judy to get the Dolls. She purposefully ignores each episode; pretends that it's not happening to her. Willing her self to keep shit moving and pushing herself each day to survive what came her way. Gig after gig blurring into each other. The malfunctions were happening more frequently and lasting longer. Each episode taking more and more out of her. Nothing bringing her closer to a solution.

Until Hanako Arasaka sent a proxy to a motel she was hiding out on the outskirts of the city. Johnny in her ear telling her not to open up for no one, blast them with no warning, finger on the trigger he tells her. Finger was itching on the trigger and she didn't know anymore if this was Johnny's paranoia or hers seeping through. The person on the other side asking to speak to her and she feels herself coming to herself again, then before she knows it she's opens the door. She feels the look of his disappointment he throws at her. She doesn't care at this point. She's willing to hear what anyone else has to say. She offers her sympathy for her loss. The loss of her father, the loss of loyalty of her brother, and Takemura. She knows she is backed up into a corner as much as she is.

Hanako wants to meet. The swanky bar at Embers. V is all to familiar of the place. A lifetime ago it was her usual haunt. Her Corpo hang out. Now the thought of returning to a place like that made her skin crawl.

"Know what?" Johnny finally speaks, still leaning again the dingy motel wall.

"What?"

"Think I'd've rather had a wave of 'Saka 'lites barge in here," pushing himself off the wall he slowly made his way to the bed.

Watching him as he took a seat on the bed, blue light flickering him in and out of existence, V can concurred with his feelings, "Right. 'Cause at least we've dealt with 'Saka henchmen before. But this? It's something new."

Not one to stay still for long, Johnny gets up and starts to pace the hotel room, "Glad to see you get it. We've just landed on very thin ice. Crash landed."

She thinks on his words and lets it resonate. Johnny is no longer there, blipping back into the dark corners of his mind. She knows he is doing his own thinking as well. She'll let him and not bother him. She stands from her chair and make her way out of the room. She calls her vehicle, getting into the driver seat. She revs it, loving the purring of the engine, her hands tightening on the leather grip of her steering wheel. She waits for the RPMs to hit below 1000 and pulls off a reckless U-turn on the highway to head back into the city. Destination Embers.

She's back on the floor of the Elevator again. Remembering that Johnny had stopped it on it's way down. Yelling at her again. Always yelling and criticizing her. He's pissed, she knows this, but she's so damn fucking tired of the fighting. She just wants to close her eyes, but she knows the moment she does so, it will be over. Johnny is ranting at her again. Telling her he is ready to take the wheel.

"C-can't let you do that," she croaks her head is killing her, literally.

He scoffs, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his pack, "Looks like you won't be able to make that choice. I can feel myself seeping into you."

She drags herself to lean against the wall for support. She doesn't want to show him anymore weakness than she has to, but she feels him trying to take over. It angers her. After everything she has done to try and get to this point. For the both of them. As she ruminates though, she knows that all roads had led them nowhere. Johnny had been growing increasingly impatient with her; calling her a gonk for every stupid decision she's made to get them here.

"Pop some of those pills from Misty. I'll find the way to Mikoshi, not trusting that porcelain bitch," taking a drag from his cigarette.

"There h-has to be a-another way," she manages out, gripping her temple.

Johnny cuts a look at her, wanting to spit to her words; she really was such a gonk. "There isn't any other way. All I need is Rogue. We'll blast through 'Saka tower and find our own way to Mikoshi."

It stung to hear him wanting to take Rouge. Guess he would always need her at his side. Made her want to puke. She could feel the venomous words trying to seep out her mouth. Hasn't it always just been him and her? Rouge did play her parts, but wasn't it just her doing the dirty work with him at her side? Not like he had much of choice anyway, but this was supposed to be about them; not anyone else.

"Why drag her into this, Johnny? Don't you think Rogue has done enough?" 

"This means a lot for the both of us," she watched as he took one last drag of his cigarette and put it out with the bottom of his boot, "Plus there's Smasher."

She was growing tired of him making all these decisions. This was about her too. If they needed help she had people willing to do the same for her, "Maybe I should reach out to Panam and the Aldecaldos. She told me to holo her if I needed help."

"You really want to be sending your chooms to their deaths," staring hard at her.

"So it's okay for you to drag your people and not okay for me to drag mines," she spat back.

"Rogue and I have done ops like this before. It'll be like before," arms crossed as he laid back against the wall.

"Right. How well did that turn out for you, Johnny-boy," she seethed. He wasn't amused at her bringing up a sore subject.

"Are you ready for people to die for you?"

"Are you when it comes to Rogue? You think the risks aren't the same?"

He was growing impatient with her, "I've told you, we've done-"

It was her turn to be impatient with him. She dragged herself up from the floor. There's was no way she was going to let it slide and have him just be responsible for everything. Why couldn't he count on her the way that he always counted on Rogue. She didn't want to admit she was jealous. She didn't want to admit many things to herself. She had little time to think about such things. Everyday since Jackie had slotted that chip in, it's been a struggle each day to survive. She had felt so alone.

"After all this time you still only rely on good ol' Rogue," exasperation clear in her tone.

He looked at her confused, "Fuck that supposed to mean, V?"

How could he be this stupid? "It means what the fuck it means, Johnny! I'm fucking here, right here, and all you can think about is her!" Johnny was looking pissed off with her, but she interrupted before he could argue back, "This is about me and you. Always has been. Everyone's done their part. I'm fucking tired of hearing about, Rogue. What about me, Johnny?" 

It was clear to her that he did not expect her to have an outburst. Especially at a time like this. "You could flatline at any time, V. Got no other choice. I told you that it would be your life over mines. Let me do this."

She felt another attack coming her way, so badly she wanted to confess so much more, the words stuck in her throat. If she really was going to die, she needed him to hear what she felt. "Johnny," feeling like her body was on fire again.

He started towards her and she held her hand up to stop him, "Rogue and I can pull this off, V. You'll see."

There he went again. Talking about her. It's like all he saw was Rogue. How could she even compare to her? She already felt inferior enough next to Alt. Time had not changed for him. Even though so much had changed for V. She had hoped that all the teasing and banter had changed things for Johnny as well. Her feelings were one-sided after all. Best for her to put on a brave face and step aside for Johnny and Rouge. She wished she could say that to him. She felt herself fading fast. She wanted to reassure him and give him his support. She looked back at him and he looked at her with such a heavy stare. She tried to fix a smile on her face. To tell him it's okay, but the world went black.


	2. The One About Toilet Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The over and under toilet paper battle is never-ending. Johnny and V are clear on which side they are on and argue their cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two out of Four Hundred Eighty

_"I knew you were a Gonk, V, but I didn't know you were such a psychopath!"_

_"That's fucking funny coming from the guy that blew up Arasaka Tower and killed thousands!"_

Judy watched from the comfort of the couch with Nibbles nestled on her lap. The scene playing out in front of her was just too preem for her to leave just now. She was currently watching her two favorite people in the world argue like children. She had a meeting lined up on her schedule, the dolls were waiting for her at Clouds, something about a BD that needed editing. She sent a holo text telling them she was running late and would be there soon, but that was a hour ago. Pretty sure they weren't waiting on her anymore. Maiko would have to just deal with it.

"Judy, gotta back me up on this," she looked up from Nibbles to see Johnny pleading with her.

"Oh, no. I'm not butting in. Much too fun watching you gonks duke this out," she giggled returning to her holo phone.

Johnny growled in frustration, losing the only ally present to help with his cause. He watched as Nibbles sat in her lap and purred at her touch. "Nibbles, you agree with me."

The cat gave a resounding low mewl, signifying their disinterest in the debate. "Traitor," Johnny scoffed. He was becoming increasingly irritated as the argument grew into the hour mark. He pulled out a pack of gum from his pocket, having to quit smoking about a month ago, V had been pretty vocal about him quitting. Not wanting to butt heads for the millionth time with her, Johnny begrudgingly obliged to her concerns. So the gum, helped with his oral fixations. Unless he and V were alone, then he had other things to occupy his mouth.

V was at her desk and going through he mail box. She was still receiving gigs and vetting through them. "Judy help us out here," V urged, not looking up from the monitor.

"Not taking sides, Chica, you both can handle this on your own," she answered back contently. She was not going to get in-between them and their arguments. She had experienced it enough to know better at this point. Siding with either of the two earned you a spot in the dog house, not something she was too keen on.

"Traitor," she mimicked, feeling disappointed that one of her best gal pals wasn't going to side with her.

"I see you guys still got your persona's all mixed up," amused by how much they retained of each other even after the painstaking task of sifting through their individual engrams and sorting what bits went to who.

Judy certainly had her work cut out for her, but it wasn't a challenge she would ever turned down. She owed V so much. Having her back meant everything to Judy; NC had taken so much from her already. In the process of putting V back together, she made friends with Johnny, something she didn't think would ever happen. It was weird as well, took some getting used to after only every communicating with him through V. They built comradery in their shared goal of getting their girl back.

V scoffed, "If anything I rubbed off on him," she then face palmed, her realizing too late how that would be perceived by him.

He wasted no time, "That's not all you've rubbed," harped Johnny with a waggle of his eyebrows.

In unison, Judy and V showed their displeasure with Johnny's comment. Judy wanting to puke behind the couch and V threatening him with a knife she pulled from her ankle strap. Johnny held his hands up in defense, but wore that shit-eating grin, signifying he had no regrets. V pushed herself off her desk and made her way towards where Judy sat, plopping herself next to Judy, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I know what you're trying to do, V," raising a brow towards her, "Being cute with me isn't going to get me to change my mind," she said with finality.

V pouted and harrumphed, arms crossing across her chest, Johnny flipping her the bird. "Cheater."

Flustered, V straightened her posture, "I wasn't cheating. I was just resting my-"

"Oh, I'm sure you were, princess," he drawled, rolling his eyes at her attempts to look innocent.

"Go fuck yourself," she sniped at him, giving him the two finger salute; he grinned back.

"After we settle this. I might have to. Seeing how your ass is so sensitive and all," he was starting to make his way towards the balcony. "Can't handle losing to me at all, darlin," he teased flirtatiously with her, knowing that it would just rile her up more. He loved pushing her buttons. 

V stood quickly from the couch and went after him, stomping her feet along the way, "Get back here, Silverhand. We're not done here!"

"V, you can't change my mind. Only a true fucking gonk would think it's okay to leave the toilet paper hanging under the roll," he growled at her.

V threw up her hands up, "It's fucking toilet paper! Who cares what side it's facing," waving her arms in annoyance, "I did it one time! _You're_ making this more of a big deal than it has to be!"

Judy couldn't help but guffaw. These two gonks were really made for each other. Only these two would argue over something this dumb about toilet paper. She wished she had gotten Panam on the holo to see this with her. Probably best she didn't, knowing that Panam was always quick to side with V, she still butt heads with Johnny at times. Scrolling through her contacts, she stops at Kerry's, feeling giddy, she doesn't hesitate to ring him. It only takes a few rings before he answers.

"Hey! How's my favorite BD editor doing," she smiled and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. Kerry was so not her type, but getting praise from him made her feel a sense of pride in herself, "Spoke to some chooms about you, asking if they can work with you sometime," 

"We can talk business later, called you so you wouldn't miss out on this preem fight they're having. Something about how the toilet paper should be facing."

Kerry knew all to well on Johnny's preferences. Having to tour with this man. He chalked it up to it being a real Devo move, but came to find out it was something Johnny was really anal about. Johnny got into with with Henry one time and it took the whole band to break them apart.

Not one to miss a fight between his best chooms, Kerry slid his glasses down to offer him a better look through the holo. Johnny and V were at it again and he couldn't help the huge smile on his face, "Judy, you're a real choomba."

Judy brought a finger to her lip and hushed him, "It's getting good, quiet."

"It's the fucking principle, V! Are you some uncultured swine," Johnny further taunting V.

Oh, now he done it. V marched herself straight to him and came face to face with the rockerboy. "What do you know about principles, Silverhand? Last time I checked you had none," she spat.

"Last time I checked I wasn't some Corpo Rat sucking on the teat of capitalism," going nose to nose with her, fists clenched at his sides. "You can't get a good clean tear if the fucker is hanging under. You run the risk of smearing shit over it just to tear a piece out!" 

She threw her hands up in disbelief, "Who the fuck is not able to tear a piece without getting shit smeared on it," then realization dawned on her, she couldn't help the smirk that was creeping in. 

He pulled away from her quickly and made his way back inside. Judy held the holo close to her, but made sure Kerry was able to follow. V was at his heels, making sure he wasn't going to escape her.

"Oh, Johnny," he froze mid-step, slowly turning to face her. She looked at him expecting him to try get himself out of this and had her own shit-eating grin on her adorable mug.

"Let's just drop it, V. Stupid argument anyway," he deflected.

"I'm sorry, baby. If I had known that you have a hard time making sure shit wouldn't get on the roll if it ain't hanging over, " her smile widening and making Johnny feel uneasy, "I would have made sure it wasn't hanging under. I'll remember that next time," she teased with a wink.

Johnny raked his fingers down his face, his cheeks coloring; V was getting too good with this shit talking.

Judy and Kerry on the holo, exploded in laughter, not able to contain it any longer. Judy clenched at her sides from the pain of it and Kerry was wiping the tears from his eyes. Johnny and V turned towards them in unison. V feeling pleased that she got Johnny and him feeling mortified with her revelation.

"F-fuck, Johnny! You gave us such a shit time about toilet paper b-because of your own fuck ups," Kerry pointed between his laughter.

Judy couldn't even add to the roast fest, she was gonna flatline from laughing too hard, she fucking knew it.

V watched the scene play out before her and just felt immense contentment. She never would have thought she would be able to make it to this point. She fought with everything in her to be able to have this now. She had her chooms and the man she loved by her side. A far cry from what her life was like in years past. If you'd told her a year ago she was going to get terminated from Arasaka, get a terrorist's engram put into her head, said terrorists engram killing her, and spending months trying to find a way to preserve them both. She would have called MaxTac on 'em immediately cause clearly they were a cyberpsycho talking nonsense.

V stared up at Johnny who looked like he was hating every minute of being made the joke. Brows furrowed and jaw clenched tight. It was strange how his countenance brought her so much peace and frustration all at the same time. With a soft sigh, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close to her, he finally looked down at her. He felt a soft ache in his chest. How'd he get so damn fucking lucky to have this woman at his side? They could never stop fighting with each other, but she also didn't stop fighting for him when it came down to it. It wasn't easy coming back to his body. Just being back in general. He knew he couldn't return to the life he had before. He lost all of that the minute he bombed Arasaka. Took awhile for him to come to grips that he no longer could continue to be Night City Legend Rockerboy Johnny Silverhand. Why would he want to anyway? He changed during the journey he had been on with V. He was content to be known as V's lover. The rest would come in due time and she would be there to help him along the way.

"Truce," she offered him with another innocent look thrown his way.

He chuckled at his V, "Truce," tilting her chin up towards her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

**_The debate was put to rest. For now..._ **


End file.
